


You Don't Have To Be Lonely Anymore

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut Week, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: Olivia lives in the Sanctuary. Negan tries to convince Olivia to marry him.





	

Olivia had been living at the Sanctuary for awhile now. She kept to herself mostly. She hadn’t connected with anyone else living there. It was always hard to befriend someone in this new world. You never know when they can be taken from you. Especially at a place like the Sanctuary. Recently more than thirty people were killed by another group. It was a good thing Olivia had no friends there. If she didn’t have friends, she didn’t have to worry about losing anyone. When not working for points she found it better to sit by herself and read a book. Olivia thought that was all she needed to be happy.

The job Olivia had been given was in the Sanctuary storage room. She was directly responsible for bringing food from the storage room to the kitchen. She would often examine what they had to work with and write down recipes the kitchen staff may be interested in. It didn’t earn her a lot of points but it was good enough to get her by.

* * *

Olivia was getting ready for the day ahead. She pulled her hair into its usual ponytail and adjusted her glasses. She smoothed out her light blue button down shirt as she exited her room.

Olivia walked with her head down, looking at her feet when she walked. She took note that she should use her points to buy new shoes if she found any in her size. They were very worn out, in fact she couldn’t even remember when she last got new shoes. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the person in front of her. The feel of cool leather smacking her in the face.

“Holy shit! You scared the hell outta me!” Negan turned around.

“Oh I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” Olivia replied nervously.

“What am I fucking invisible?” Negan looked concerned as he looked himself over making sure he could see himself.

“N-no of c-course n-not. I was walking down with my h-head down is all.” Olivia stuttered.

Negan’s eyes wandered to her feet noticing how worn out her shoes looked.

“Ah I can fucking see why! Hell those things are about to fucking fall apart!.” Negan laughed pointing Lucille towards Olivia’s feet.

“Yeah, I uh, I was thinking about using my points for a new pair of sneakers if we have any in my size. That is if I even have enough points.”

Negan grinned, “Enough points? If you were one of my wives you’d never worry about that shit!”

Olivia laughed. “Yeah I guess they’re lucky.”

“Mmhmm… baby doll you could be lucky too…” He looked her over grinning.

Olivia blushed at the offer. But he was obviously teasing her. That was her first thought. It’s just a joke.

“You know my wives get all the best food? It’s like a fuckin’ all you can eat buffet in there! You’d enjoy that wouldn’t you?” Negan laughed.

Olivia didn’t find it funny at all. Tears started to well up and she just looked down and quickly walked away. She didn’t want Negan to see the embarrassment on her face. She could hear Negan call back out to her but she ignored him.

* * *

Entering the storage room, she wiped away what was left of her tears. She hadn’t really interacted with Negan before. She was so embarassed that she had walked into him. Plus he laughed about her shoes and her weight. Joked about marrying him. What an asshole. “This is why I keep to myself.” She muttered under her breath.

She was organizing the crates of food that had come in from another community. They were full of fresh vegetables and canned goods. Olivia started separating the cans when she heard whistling from behind her.

She jumped at the sound, dropping a can on the ground. It rolled down towards Negan’s boots. He scooped it up and handed it back to Olivia.

“Well I guess we’re even now doll. You scared me, now I scared you.”

Olivia stayed quiet and continued putting cans on the shelves, only this time she did it angrily. Negan crept up behind her.

“Jeez-us! Well I fuckin’ know who to not piss off!” Negan laughed as she continued slamming down cans. Still ignoring him.

“Damn. I really must be invisible! Is it so fuckin’ bad to have a fuckin’ conversation with me?” Negan tilted his head at her.

“Just leave me alone!” She sneered.

“Oooh we got a feisty one! I fuckin’ like ‘em feisty!” Negan arched his back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Negan slowly looked over her voluptuous curves.

“Doll… I’m fucking sorry about earlier. Very fucking sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to find a way to convince you to say yes.”

Olivia nodded as she did a soft sniffle. Negan stepped closer.

“If you’d like, I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out. I mean, if you know, you’re agreeable to it.”

Olivia was in shock. She immediately raised her hand and slapped him hard. She could see a slight rush of anger in his face before he shook his head. Leaning in close to her.

“I am about 50% more into you now.” Negan spoke in a low hushed voice.

“Like you’d be interested in me.” Olivia huffed. “Sure.”

“Why the fuck not? You’re fucking sexy as hell!” Negan licked his bottom lip.  

“Yeah right. A guy like you would never be interested in me.” Olivia chuckled looking down at her body.

“A guy like me?” Negan smiled. “What does that mean doll?” Negan grinned.

“Why would an attractive man want me? All your wives are so beautiful. I'm…this.” She shrugged as she looked down at her waist.

Negan caressed the side of her cheek with his gloved hand before tilting her head up by her chin.

“Baby you are fucking beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  

A small smile escaped Olivia’s lips as she blushed.

“Look at that! What a beautiful smile! I wanna fucking see that more!”

They stood in an awkward silence until Negan finally spoke again.

“So… what do you say doll? Wanna be my fucking sexiest wife?” He grinned.

“No.” Olivia quickly and sternly replied.

“Ex-fuckin-cuse me?” Negan put a hand over his chest in shock.

“I don’t want to marry you.” Olivia turned and continued to stock the shelves.

“Is that so? I thought you said I was attractive?”

Olivia remained silent.

“You’re a fucking liar! Either you think I’m fucking ugly or you really want to marry me!” Negan walked over to the side of Olivia, leaning against the shelves.

“Which is it doll?”

“I’m not lying. You are attractive and I don’t want to marry you.” Olivia said sternly.

“Bullshit!” Negan slammed his hand against the shelves.

“I really don’t care if you believe me or not. My answer is still no.” Olivia continued stocking the shelves. Not making eye contact with Negan at all.

Negan snucked on his teeth and sighed.

“Such a fucking shame. Would have treated you like a fucking queen!” Negan arched his back again.

He slowly walked away, whistling as he swung Lucille.

* * *

At the end of the day, Olivia walked to the commissonary to find a pair of shoes. She was disappointed to find they had none.

“Sorry hun. We had a pair of sneakers earlier but someone snatched them already. At least this will give you more time to build points since you didn’t have enough anyway.” The bookkeeper spoke.

Olivia bought herself a new book to cheer herself up. She should have saved her points but she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to happy. She silently ate her dinner alone as she started on the first chapter.

* * *

Olivia walked back to her room feeling defeated. The interaction with Negan earlier was the most she’d spoken to someone here. Talking to him made her realize something she never realized before.

She was lonely.

She sighed as a small tear fell from her eye. “Why am I even crying? This is so stupid.” She muttered to herself. Lightly kicking the door to her bedroom.

She entered her room, shocked to see a large box on her bed. It had a note on top. She unfolded it, reading out loud.

“Doll… Give me a fucking chance! You don’t have to be lonely anymore. Choice is yours. –Negan”

She quickly opened the gift to see what was inside.

A pair of sneakers and a pair of black heels.

There was a second note inside. She quickly unfolded it.

“If you still want to say no then you can keep the fucking ugly ass sneakers. But… If you wanna live a little and have some fucking fun… Put on these sexy heels and come to my fucking room immediately.”

Olivia was shocked. This was the kindest thing anyone had done for her.

She kicked off her worn out shoes and sat on the bed.

She smiled as she slipped on her new sneakers. She looked down at her feet. This was the happiest she’d been in a long time.

Negan had made her smile twice today. Then it hit her. She didn’t want to be lonely anymore and she didn’t have to be.

She kicked off her sneakers and slipped on the gorgeous black heels. They made her feel… sexy. She actually felt good about herself. For the first time in a long time.

She left her old room behind and starting making her way to Negan’s.

The heels made loud clicking sounds on the floor. He could probably hear her coming now. When she neared his room the door opened making her freeze.

Negan came out and leaned himself against the doorway as Olivia stepped closer. He outstretched his arms. Grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
